


Kingdom Hearts AU Ideas for Adoption

by Landarma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s) at Ch10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not expect being complete, Ideas for Adoption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Just remember they are half-baked ideas, Non-canonical ideas & character interpretations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, There may be shipping though no relationship tag here, These characters are not my babies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vanitas is not a holiday person, no beta read, possible character bashing and OoC-ness, rating for safety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landarma/pseuds/Landarma
Summary: Some random AU ideas I came to sometimes.  Even if I have those ideas, that doesn't mean I can write something well with them.  So I present them for adoption.Ch. 1 In which Kairi never ended up at Destiny IslandsCh. 2 Just fragments of ideas.Ch. 3 A scene based on the discarded idea and some weird headcanon-like idea.Ch. 4 Aqua would be surprised if she heard how Sora sounded like at certain point when he was at the Pride Land.





	1. In which Kairi hasn't ended up at Destiny Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi never ended up at Destiny Islands. Instead she ended up at Traverse Town; many things are changed by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea occured to me while trying to sleep. I wonder if anyone thought about the same thing...

When Xehanort threw the 4-year-old girl into the ocean of stars, he expected her heart would be drawn to potential keyblade wielder.

What really happened was, not exactly what he was looking for.

The young girl opened her eyes at the street of the unknown town. She learned she was in the place called Traverse Town, which served as refugee camp(a glorified refugee camp) for a couple of years. She later met Leon & co, and grew up with them.

Even though the Traverse Town was place for lucky refugees, it was a bit far from 'safe'. Heartless often appeared and attacked people, and someone had to chase them off if they could not be killed off truly.

Kairi learned about her power too early; to survive. Since there was no one to teach her how to use keyblade properly, she relied on some techniques picked from Leon and spells learned from Merlin. 

Years later, she met Sora when he ended up in this place after his homeworld was gone. However she didn't go with him, because she could not bring herself to be exposed to unknown danger. she was fine with being here, protecting people from the threat of Hearless until everything settled.

In this AU, Kairi never lost her heart, so Sora didn't make his sacrifice for her. Thus, characters like Roxas and Naminé do not exist(means events of CoM may not happen here). Instead Org. XIII made a (imperfect) replica of Sora, gave 'them' the 13th seat. Axel may befriend this replica, and this can affect them later. - 'Xion as Sora replica takes the 13th seat of the Organization'

Sora might bring up the legend about Paopu fruit, but there's no charm of promise, no Oathkeeper either. They are not quite friends, not close as canon yet.

After KH1 ending, Kairi returned to Hollow Bastion with others, helping them to rebuild the city, while searching for clue of her past.

In KH2 timeline, Kairi again declined Sora's offer to travel together. She didn't know about Riku at all(other than the fact that he is Sora's friend), and there was no real reason to leave. She stayed in Radiant Garden until Yen Sid summoned her for further training.

In KH3 timeline, she joined the Guardians of Light, but she is, of course, not really interested on Master Xehanort's plan for war or χ-Blade. She was already tired of ongoing struggle, wanted nothing more than home and peace at this point.  
\- Since there is no 'letter in the bottle' to Sora, so no 'Door to Light' like canon event. Sora and Riku stuck in the Realm of Darkness until they met Aqua. (The rests are similar to canon events without Paopu fruit and killing off Kairi)


	2. Fragments of random ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fragments of ideas I've been having and ideas suddenly came up. There may be ships, possible character bashing, and OoC-ness.

"If our parents knew what we are really, would they allow me living with you?"

Modern AU, Sora/Riku, in which one of them is trans male and both are gay

* * *

"The pure light was less kind and generous than we believed."

Slightly canon-divergent, it's mostly about Ventus.

* * *

Sora decided to save Vanitas like he had done to others. Now he regrets it.   
_He should've learned not everyone is worthy to be saved._

Post-KH3 AU, ignores all future games. And it's likely to be f*ck-it, rather than fix-it.

* * *

They were all back, but there was no way to be together like before. Over the time, they were drifting apart. And now...

Likely canon-divergent, post-KH3 AU. It sounds like 'No relationship can last forever'.

* * *

Vanitas somehow returned, but soon he found out he was bound to the Keyblade Graveyard. He was stuck in this barren land, could not leave there no matter how he wanted to.

Post KH3-AU. Earthbound soul Vanitas. (Wonder if 'earthbound soul' is correct term for '지박령(地縛靈)')

* * *

"Don't you want to feel the ground under your feet, sun and wind on your skin again?"  
Vanitas scoffed. All he could recall was mercilessly burning sun and howling sandstorm on dry, scorched earth of the wasteland.

Post KH3-AU, in which Vanitas survived or came back to life, only to be imprisoned by the Guardians.


	3. Discarded idea and headcanon-like weird idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene based on one of discarded ideas when I wrote Disconnect/Reconnect and some odd headcanon-like idea for certain character.

(Based on the discarded idea of [Disconnect/Reconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567575))

There was no human skin beneath that suit. The exposed 'fingertips' were covered, no, made up with slime-like black substance. Then they melt into stub-like form.  
Ventus and Aqua gasped at the scene.

"What? Have you forgotten what I am is darkness?" The suit reformed around Vanitas' 'hand', re-covered the inhuman surface, forming it into proper hand-shape.  
"But, I remember... you had human face."

* * *

(Some headcanon?)

Vivi you met at Twilight Town is not Vivi from FF9: He is one of descendants of the original Vivi. (If you saw the ending of FF9, you may understand...)


	4. That Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember how Sora sounded like when SDG were taunting Simba behind Scar's 'ghost'? Some people, like Aqua, obviously doesn't like it.  
Post-KH2 AU, where Aqua meets Sora & Riku at the Dark Margin near the end of game.

Aqua shuddered at the voice she knew too well. It was hard to believe that the sweet brunet boy in front of her can speak like...

"What's wrong, Aqua? You look like you're seeing some ghost." Sora's voice was in his usual, not _that_ mocking tone. Mickey opened his mouth as if he has something to say, but soon closed it.  
"It's nothing, I'm okay. Please continue."  
"Anyway, it did work. Simba banished the 'illusion' of Scar!"  
The boy told his adventure through the night, but the blue-haired keyblade master no longer listened to it. She excused herself and retreated to a bedroom. Even though that voice lacks underlying malice unlike what she remembered, Aqua didn't want to remind the past, for now.

Aqua wouldn't be surprised by Vanitas' face she glimpsed when they clashed at the Keyblade Graveyard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Aqua met Sora and Riku at the Dark Margin, could escape through the Door to Light together. At the beach of Destiny Islands, she somehow retrieved Master's Keeper. There, she unlocked the Castle Oblivion and took Ventus to Mysterious Tower because the tower would be safer for them.


	5. A Random AI Generated What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random generated sentence at https://talktotransformer.com/  
The bold part is written by me, loosely based on one of fragments in Ch. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no name, but the bold part was written by me with Vanitas in mind. So, only the last sentence is generated by the AI.

** "Don't you want to feel the sun and wind on your skin again?" Someone talked to the boy behind iron bars, like they could change his mind.**  
** The boy scoffed. All he could recall was mercilessly burning sun and sandstorm on the wasteland he spent all his life.**  
** The tiny room the boy was in was more like a holding cell than someone's living place. It was bare save an iron bed, toilet and a sink.**  
** Well, the boy knew those people are not bad, compared to his so-called 'mentor'. Although they took him and confined him in this cell for months, at least they feed him regularily and did not force him to do anything he didn't want. And they hadn't beat him, unlike his former 'mentor'.** The boy knew that his 'mentor' wasn't just a name to him, but something to be feared. <strike>He'd never seen such a brutal man,</strike>(sentence cut off)


	6. "We are just the closest friends," He said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While traveling world with his friends(especially Riku), Sora learned not all worlds would accept the relationship between him and Riku. Probably post-canon AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really shipping person, but I have this idea for a while.

At Thebes, people didn't seem to mind that much sometimes. Probably some other part of this world would, Sora thought.

At Agrabah, Genie frowned when Sora explained his relationship with Riku. Then he told the brunet that in some part of world, such love can be regarded as 'sin', including this kingdom.

La Cité des Cloches was not that better. Their soul would be damned because of it.

Sora could not even hold hand with his silver-haired friend in some worlds. Everytime people asked about their relationship, he just said, "Riku is my best, closest friend."

In San Fransokyo, things were a bit better, though not everyone accepted their relationship. But it's okay. It will be okay.


	7. Getting depressed by just thinking about some AU idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got an AU idea, and it made me depressed. It's about Vanitas somehow ended up at the Land of Departure, but it's fuck-it, not fix-it.

The written form of an AU idea I got may not be depressing as it sounds. However thinking about Vanitas living with Master Eraqus and the wayfinder trio, but instead of becoming healthy individual, his own unsolved emotional/psycological issues(including Unversed) and bad influence(and mistreatment) of 'light zealot' Eraqus leading him to the dark path, made me sad. 

* * *

Like lyrics from 'Let it go'(thanks to my nieces, I ended up memorizing almost whole song), Vanitas tries not to show his emotions and feels(or you can say he tries not to feel them). If he feels something, there's high chance of Unversed popping out. And if anyone sees that, you know. He is keeping everything to himself.  
Also, it is apparent the Master and his apprentices favored Ventus more. Eraqus does not allow the boy together with Ventus, and even if he is allowed hanging out with Terra and Aqua, he knows they don't want to be with him that much(they always seek out Ventus for sparring or spending time together). So Vanitas keeps distance from others, supressing his dark feelings growing inside.

(Maybe, Aqua would be nicer to him, but she often forgets that he is there.)

At some point, Vanitas wants nothing more than dragging everyone down with him. His problems are getting worse, and Eraqus cannot handle it anymore. So when Xehanort visits the Land of Departure to observe Mark of Mastery, he decides to send Vanitas to his old friend, unaware of the other Master's plan.  
The story can be mostly like the canon, and this Vanitas can be more or less resentful and malicious toward others. He may not be that different from his canon self.

At one encounter, he outright laughs at Aqua's 'unbreakable connections' speech, telling her that he was no one's family or friend. She says 'that's not true', but when Vanitas points out she made only 3 wayfinders, she goes speechless.(then she remembers there was no Vanitas at the training ground that night and nobody there sought him to join) Realizing how awful they were toward the boy, Aqua lets him go, though it is too late, the damage was already done before and he was far too gone.

Ventus does not understand Vanitas at all. They never had any chance to get together. Master Eraqus made sure they should not be together even though they are living in the same place. They haven't talked to each other. In his memories, Vanitas always glared at him with silence from the distance. And now, they are clashing at the barren ground called the Keyblade Graveyard.

Too bad, it doesn't seem like there is better outcome in this story. One of possibility is Ventus and Vanitas killing each other, leaving Aqua heartbroken, clutching piece of Ven's broken wayfinder. Maybe it's like canon, but Vanitas never refers Ventus 'brother' and gives no speech of 'I'm the darkness so you can live in light' later. Platonic or sibling relationship between them has no place in this AU.


	8. Warning: He's not huggable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another idea. I think it's post-KH3 AU? In which Sora tries to get Vanitas back?

Hugging the other boy, Sora wanted to remind him that he can be his own person, that he can be loved, that he can live his life, that he is...

... NOT a human being.

There was no heartbeat and pulse underneath the suit. There was no warmth. Strange coldness was what the brunet felt from the raven-haired boy he was holding. It was like when he accidentally touched some purebreed Heartless during battle.  
Sora's arms loosened slowly, letting the other boy go.

Wait, Vanitas was no longer looking like a boy with Sora's face(and wrong color palette). His human face melted away, revealing what he initially looked like: a round black mass with golden eyes, like those Heartless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more years old idea I'm having. Likely Post-KH3 AU, in which Ventus stopped visiting Destiny Islands. Warning: mentions of character death and corpse, though there's no real death here.

After the battle, everything seemed to be fine. Except...

Ventus refused to visit Destiny Islands. It was not always like that. At first, he willingly visited there if he wanted. But over the time, whenever the blond looked at the paopu tree, he'd think of something and it started taking hold of his head: The thought of 'what if the newborn heart did not reach out to me?'. _Imagine a young boy's dead, rotting body hanging on the tree until someone found it_. He couldn't shake off the image. His visits were getting less and less until he stopped setting foot on the island beach.

Moreover, when they read their late master's diary which they happened to find in the library, they learned Master Eraqus had heard about a version of the legend about paopu fruit from Master Xehanort in their younger days, and Ventus could not take it well. From then, he avoided any mention of Destiny Islands. He even did not touch his wayfinder. The old man still gives him nightmares sometimes, and the blond boy wanted to avoid anything related to him.


	10. Friends with Benefits?  I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-divergent, Post-Canon AU. Characters aged up, they are all 18+ here. Vanitas now lives at Traverse Town, and the only person who dares to visit him is none other than Sora. They do the things without romantic feelings or something, just to make themselves feel better. Or so Vanitas thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, rating goes up for safety, though most of my ideas will be rated G~T.

The smell of sex still lingered when Vanitas opened his eyes. The day hasn't started yet, and the brunet who has his face(with different palette) was sleeping next to him. He didn't need to remind himself of emptying nearby trashbin probably filled with tissues, wet wipes, empty potion bottles, and used condoms. The raven-haired man closed his eyes again, pretending he's not hearing the other's sleeptalking.

When he chose to live in Traverse Town couple years ago, Sora took him to a small house at the third district, gave him the key of house. The house was already cleaned up and furnished, all they had to do was moving few belongings there. Since that, Vanitas was making a living by playing fights in the Mirage Arena and exchanging game medals to munnies, or doing some solo mission.

He knew some of ex-Organization members are also living in this town(after all they needed somewhere to stay), but he did not actively seek out for them. He was living alone, and the only person who dared to interact with him was none other than Sora. Well, 'interation' may mean anything, from chatting to showing physical affection, or more. And last night....

It was not the first time they had it. The raven was sure he had no feeling with the brunet, and he knew it well that they had sex just because Sora wanted to make him feel better. No more or no less.

When Vanitas woke up again, Sora was sitting on the bed, fully clothed. He was holding his gummiphone, texting.

* * *

"I hope you'd meet new people."  
"I don't see the need."  
_You're scared_, Sora stared at the other man, not saying the words out loud. He looked into the phone, pretending he was browsing past photos.  
"Even if you meet new people and make them your friends, you know. You always know that they will leave you someday. Will leave you alone."  
_And you think I'll leave you when I'm done?_ Swallowing bitter taste on his tongue, the brunet stood up. He knew he will leave here when the sex is over, but will come back any time as long as the raven wants him.


	11. Aftermath of Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what kind of AU this is, but you can assume it's for future games. After the clash with one of foretellers, injured Roxas gets visit from his friends. Beware cluster of conversations without direct mention of speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, there are lesser Nobodies as well. And Roxas has Missing Ache.

"It's okay. They are friends." Xion said to two Samurai Nobodies standing guard in front of the door. They stood aside, allowing the keyblade wielders to pass.   
In the bedroom, Roxas was already awake and sitting on the bed. A few Dusks scurried away as the visitors entered the room.

"Good morning."  
"Morning."  
"So, what happened yesterday? We were so worried-"  
"Someone with animal mask. He.. I think it's 'he', said 'You look like Ventus and you're using his keyblade, but you are not him. Who are you!?' before attacking me."

* * *

"Ventus still doesn't seem to remember his past. I tried, but those memories, before meeting certain keyblade master, are likely... locked away. I could not look into any further."  
"Perhaps Vanitas knows about that masked guy?"  
"Last time I checked, he remembers only bits and pieces. I think Chirithy may know something, but no one hasn't asked them about that yet."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shares same AU with Ch. 10. I can say 'Vanitas has no Christmas spirits' and it's not a 'happy holiday' piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having an idea for Christmas fic recent days, but I'm not sure if I can ever write it(I have no idea how to end it if it is ever written).

It was raining in Traverse Town when Vanitas returned after a week on Mirage Arena. It was late afternoon of 25th, and he could hear people complaining that all Christmas-related events, including Midwinter Festival which was supposed to be held at the Fountain Plaza, were cancelled due to heavy rain. Feeding himself with negativity(they are not that big) from them, he headed for the gate to the third district. 

In his house, the raven-haired male sat on the couch, not bothered to turn on light switch. He was still feeling disappointment from others, but did not understand why they were like that. What's special with this day? Even when he stayed in the Mysterious Tower with Guardians of Light, he did not spend such days(including his own birthday!) with them. Though Sora had explained him about meaning of those days.   
Doesn't matter, anyway. No one's really forced to celebrate such days. Unwilling people may be dragged into activity, but they still can choose enjoy it or skip it.  
So Vanitas choose to sleep a day or two away, or participate events held in Mirage Arena. No one said him no to that.

* * *

Vanitas knows Sora and other people were often checking on him, but the brunet was the only person who visited him. When he settled in Traverse Town, Sora helped him getting ID card and bank account. And he brought books borrowed from various places whenever he visited the raven(and Vanitas had to return them when he's finished).

There was no 'happy holiday' greetings between them.

Today, Sora was holding a bag with something. He took out containers with food from the bag as soon as he put it down on the table. The brunet reheated them, then set the table. Vanitas didn't really need to eat(for he already filled himself with negative feelings from townsfolk), but he did anyway.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a piece of thought. Post-KH3 AU where Vanitas is in Ven's heart, but this is not 'getting another chance of life and recovery and redemption' thing.

"All I wanted is here." The disembodied voice rang again. "Why should I leave?"  
_Are you happy with this_, Ventus thought, _being reduced to a tiny speck in my heart, not even a voice in my head?_  
"I want you to get another chance of life."  
"Likely another chance of messing up everything, Venty-Wenty. I'm home now, and you have no right to boot me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Ven's heart, there was no other heart station. Most of pieces taken from long ago were returned, now Vanitas, or what's left of him is clinging to what little darkness lurking within. Ventus wants to give him another chance as possible, but Vanitas would rather waste away than undergo more rounds of agony that called life.


End file.
